Her Forced Smile
by lovelaughlive4268
Summary: She been abused by her boyfriend ,and she had it. She was tired of living in a lie and always wearing a forced smile. She was about to commit suicide but was stopped by a stranger. Will this stranger be able to bring her out of her darkness and misery? Will he be able to save her? Will he be able to bring a real smile on her face?CO-WRITTEN WITH xXShadowed SoulXx!
1. The beginning of

Me- {gloomy} Hey. This story is called Her Forced Smile.

Ikuto- What's up with her?

Amu – She's just gloomy because of the story.

Yaya – Is author-chi okay? Yaya is worried!

Me- {still gloomy} I'm fine. Yaya, Kairi if you mind.

Kaiya- Lovelaughlive4268 does NOT own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Full Summary: After being mildly abused by her boyfriend for 9 years, she had it. She was tired of living in a lie and always wearing a forced smile. Amu was about to commit suicide but was stopped by a handsome stranger. Will this stranger be able to bring her out of her darkness and misery? Will he be able to save her? Will he be able to bring a real smile on her face?

* * *

Normal POV

**SLAP! **The 27 year old girl held her cheek in pain as she was forced on her knees. "You bitch!" The man pulled his girlfriend up by her long waist length cherry blossom/ strawberry pink hair. "I told you to get me a 12 pack beer, not a stupid fucking 6 pack! You worthless slut! Why don't you go die already?" (AN: Seriously, what kind of reason is that to abuse your girlfriend? Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase-You wrote it. Me- Oh, yeah. Hehehe…) He spat as he kicked her in the stomach and let go of his hold on her hair, causing her to fall back onto the wooden floor of the beautiful penthouse apartment that the "lovely" couple shared, which was right by the ocean. She was about to answer the man whom she called her boyfriend but before she could speak, the man had punched the cheek that he had slapped earlier. "Saaya was going to come over too!" Tears formed in her honey –golden eyes. Even though she was his girlfriend and Saaya was just a slutty girl from the strip club, Men's Paradise (AN: couldn't think of name, sorry) he treated her like trash and Saaya like gold. Just as her tears were about to fall, the doorbell rang.

"Oh darling! Honey, it's time to go!" A high-pitch voice rang out. He quickly swept his girly/ princely blond bangs aside and rushed to the door to greet his princess. A girl with shoulder length curly red hair and vomit- green eyes stepped in. The slutty girl was wearing a short, **short, SHORT,** hot pink strapless almost see- through shirt/ bra that stopped right below her cleavage. The front of her shirt/ bra was made of silk and the back had only two straps that formed an X that kept the shirt/ bra from falling. She also wore a (I repeat) a short,** short, SHORT** black miniskirt that barley covered her butt and 5 inch hot pink an black high heels. (They exist people!) Her ugly face held so much makeup that it looked like you could peel it off. You could clearly tell that she was wearing no undergarments and if she was to bend over, you could get a clear view of her ass. Which she did as she was looking at the girl on the floor in disgust, giving the man a clear view of her ass, which he enjoyed. (AN: I feel so gross writing this next part. {shivers}) Saaya then kissed the man on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly put his hands on her ass and started groping it. She responded by wrapping her legs around him. Pretty soon they were making out right in front of her.

They continued like this as they went out slamming the door leaving the pink haired girl on her own. She began to sob. She let all her tears and hurt come out. All these years gone by but nothing changed between her and him. She began to wonder why he even asked her out 9 years ago. He always slapped, punched, and kicked her like this but almost never left any bruises or marks on her body so that people wouldn't get worried. To other people, they were a loving couple. They all told her how lucky she was. They thought she had the perfect life. A job as a music teacher (teaches guitar, piano, flute, violin, and vocals) at a junior high school. A perfect house/ apartment. A perfect boyfriend. She almost wanted to laugh. Her life was far from perfect. Sure she got to do what she loved (music) and a perfect house/apartment. But one thing she didn't have was love. Her boyfriend didn't love her. In fact, he wanted her to die. Nobody loved her. She felt like she was living in a lie. She felt like she was forced a smile.

She had it. She walked out of the apartment and headed out to the ocean with all her belongings. She was tired of being a burden on this world. She was going out to the ocean and never coming back. Ever. This girl's name was Hinamori Amu. Hinamori Amu was going to end it all.

* * *

Normal POV

A man walked out of his house. His house was located right by the beach. He lived there with his sister who was a famous pop star and five servants/friends. He was taking his daily walk to let all his stress come out. He was so tired from work. The truth is, he was a violinist who hid his face from the world. Even though his work was tiring, it was worth it. He loved playing his violin. He continued to walk deep in thought. He scanned his surroundings. There was a child building a sandcastle and a mother resting and watching her child. He smiled and kept walking. He then saw something that made him stop. There was a beautiful crying strawberry pink haired girl with golden eyes holding a suitcase walking deep into the ocean. She was about to commit suicide! Frantic, he started running towards the girl.

Just as the water was at her neck, he grabbed her arm that wasn't holding the suitcase. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled over the crash of the waves. The girl continued to cry. "Let go! I have nothing to live for anyway!" "Suicide is not the answer!" He dragged her back on to the sand. He noticed that she never let go of her suitcase. He kept dragging the struggling girl but then noticed that she wasn't fighting him anymore. He looked back to find that she had fainted. Sighing, he started to carry the girl bridal style and took hold of her suitcase. He walked into his home to be greeted by his sister. "Hey! You're home early!" She stopped when she noticed the wet girl in his arms. "Who's the girl?" He began to explain the story to his shocked sister. She then quickly helped her brother bring the girl into the guest room. (AN: Their house is big, okay?) His sister began to take care of the girl. By the time that his sister had dried her off, pushed the man out to get changed, changed the girl, and let the man come back in, the girl had woken up. "Where am I? Who are you people?" The girl asked in confusion. "Hi! I'm Tsukiyomi Utau! You're in my house. My brother saved you!" Utau cheerfully greeted. "I-I'm H-Hinamori Amu." The woken up girl stuttered. The man introduced himself. "Yo. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

**P.S:** I used to have nothing against Tadase and Saaya but after reading too many fanfics, I now have a LOT against Tadagay and Slut Saaya okay?

Me- Hope you liked the story! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue!

Ikuto- I thought you were glooming!

Me- I was!

Amu- Darn It! {hides rubber hammer behind back}

Me- {sees Amu's rubber hammer and get mad} What! {takes out Ikuto's cat claws and chases Amu}

Yaya- Amu- chi!

Ikuto- Can't be helped

Kaiya- R&R and tell her if you want her to continue!


	2. A Regretful Goodbye

Hey! I had writers block for a LONG time. So here the story and NO! The beginning is not a poem! More like a diary entry or a letter.

* * *

Someone save me

Why did I have to be so dumb?

He is going to kill me.

Why did I have to be born?

I'm scared and want to die right now

Somebody help me!

Fuck you Tadase.

Fuck you Tadase Hotori.

I wish I died

Then would he love me, miss me, or even remember me?

Would I be missed at all?

At least Ami cares.

I hope, wherever she is, that she's okay and won't be hurt like me

Someday I want to help people so they never feel this pain

I want to be strong

I want to be inspiring

I want to make a change

What's in his head?

Just parting, drinking and Saaya?

Does he even care about Saaya?

Saaya's a lucky girl

Does he have any love at all?

Any feeling at least?

I want to be the opposite of him, the man I call my boyfriend

I admire other people for being so strong

It hurts to live

He drinks and drinks

He pretends to worry

Fuck, if you were really truly worried bastard,

You would stop drinking, partying, and betting

I thought you learned your lesson after going to the hospital for that

You think you're all that but you aren't

What worse is that you know all my weak spots

I know I have flaws

YOU don't know how much it hurts

YOU don't know what I go through

YOU don't know how hard I try

YOU don't know how hurt I am

YOU don't know what pain is

You're living in your own little world

You're oblivious to the pain and suffering the rest of us feel.

So, goodbye.

* * *

Tadase POV

I slammed the door as Saaya and I were kissing. Gross. I quickly pulled away from Saaya and say in a monotone voice "Where is he now? Are they still okay?" Saaya doesn't respond but pulls me into the passenger seat of her hideous hot pink car. As she was driving she reached down and pulled off her bra and her skirt. I looked away and thought slutty whore. Throughout the ride she was still trying to seduce me. She didn't get it. I loved Amu. {AN: Everyone gasps and screams TADAGAY LOVES AMU!}

Finally we got to a tall black glass building that had Easter written in big white bold letters. Saaya stopped the car and all she said was "Top Floor. Go. Hurry." I wasted no time.

* * *

Top Floor (Didn't want to write about how he got there cuz wouldn't that be boring?)

I busted the door open and ran inside the office with a chair turned facing the window. "I did what you asked. Now where are they?" He chuckled and stood up.

"You may see them but I have one more task and condition before they are let go."

He led me to a dark room where two healthy but very bruised and weak kids were playing with each other. Kieski and Ami. I walked in and the metal door shut behind me. They looked up when I entered and smiled. I rushed and hugged them. They bombed me with questions. "Is Amu-chan/ onee-chan okay?" "How is she?" "When will we be let go?" Before I could answer, he opened the door with a flick of a button and pulled me out. "You saw them. Now I have one more task for you. You have broken her. Now-"I cut him off with my monotone voice. "What is the task, the condition, and when will they be let go?" He smirked because he finally got on to my nerve. "They willed be let go when you finish your last task with her but the condition is that Ami work in the singer and model agency, while Kieski work in the acting and modeling agency." My eyes widen in shock at what he said next. "Now the task. You have to kill her or make her commit suicide."

* * *

Tadase POV

I still can't believe it. I have to end her life? The doorknob turned. Weird. I thought I locked it. Just as I take another step forward, something under my feet made a loud crunch. I look down to see a piece of paper under my feet. I bend down to pick it up. It looks like a diary entry and Amu's handwriting. My eyes turned as big as saucers and I sank down to my knees as I read the thin piece of paper again and again, not believing what it said. The paper soon got stained with my wet hot tears. Amu was gone. NO! This is his entire fault. This is MY entire fault. I'm so sorry Amu. For the first time in my life I cried myself to sleep, something that Amu probably did before many time thanks to me. I'm so sorry Amu.

R&R! Help this cleared up some misunderstanding!

P.S: IF you are interested you can either 1) PM me ideas, or 2) drafts for next chapters. I'm also looking for a co- writer!

P.P.S

Thank you balabalanceh for reviewing! You inspired me!

Thank you Guest for reviewing. I'm flattered.

Thank you Fire83 for reviewing. THANKS! THANKS! THANKS!

Thank you KITTYKAT for reviewing. I'll try to add in love triangles

Thank you Heart-Shaped Quill for helping me with their criticism and idea.

Lovelaughlive4268 out.


	3. Lost and Found

Hey! So, Thanks, xXShadowed SoulXx who is the new co-author!(Readers, cast, me screams YAY! and cheer as xXShadowed SoulXx walks into room and waves)On with the story!

Normal POV

He grips the paper tightly in his hand and closes his pinkish red eyes. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. He refused to admit she was dead. Nothing in her note had said that. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. His knees were still shaking as he stood up from his kneeing position. Judging by the bright happy golden sunlight shining through the balcony windows,he had cried himself to sleep. Over the lost of her.

His tears flowed for her. Flowed for the pain he caused her. All this years he watched as her once bright honey coloered eyes become dull. Because of him. He was a monster. A beast. Inhuman. He ripped her up, tornned her to pieces. She was broken. She was hurt. Her heart warming smile was gone. She lost everything that she cared about thanks to him. Her parents. Her little sister. Her pride. Her smile. Her emotions. Her world, her soul and now her life. Stupid boy. She was precious like a flower and so innocent. She was a perfect prayer in a desperate hour. She was everything beautiful and different. Stupid boy. You can't fence that in. It's like holding back the had to take her and break her down. She laid her heart and soul right in your hands. And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans. She never even knew she had a choice and thats what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't. You always had to be right and now you lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive. Are you happy now you idiot?

He still couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. She was still here on Earth. He needed to tell her about Ami and Kiseki. He needed to. She needs to know.

Tadase ran as fast as he could. He was panting hard, but still ran down the street and to the beach. In her diary entry, she wrote how her and her family always went to the beach, and that was where her happy place was. Tadase got the idea that she might try to jump off the pier of drown herself. Once there, the blonde raced around the pier, looking for her beautiful cherry blossomed colored hair. He didn't find any. He left the pier and ran onto the beach. Not bothering to take off his clothes, he dived into the crashing waves. The gloomy sky over head gave Tadase the thought that it was going to rain. He got out of the water and sat on the beach, crying.  
"AMU!" He yelled and cried harder. People stopped to stare at him, but they walked on, assuming he was mental.  
"My love! I am here!." Saaya's sickening voice sounded, causing Tadase to cover his ears. Saaya pushed Tadase down and got on top of him. She wore a pink tube top that stopped above her belly button, showing off her ugly fake tan. Black shorts grazed her legs. You can't exactly say she wore them because it was such a tiny piece of cloth. As usually, her face was caked in terribly applied make-up.  
"Get off me you slut." Tadase growled and pushed the stripper off. Saaya gasped and stood up.  
"Don't you love me?" Saaya asked and bent down, showing a clear view of her cleavage. Tadase only walked away. He wasn't the old Tadase that would stare at her cleavage like that. He changed. For good.  
"Go find some other guy that would look to see your little slutty show. I love Amu. Not you, and I never will love you." Tadase coldly stated and walked down the beach. Saaya stood in shock that lasted about 5 seconds. She had never been dumped. Fine then. She turned her head and was about to march off in her high heels when she spotted a surfer guy.  
"Hey! Wanna get laid?" Saaya shouted at him. And just like that, Saaya had another "boyfriend."

(Amu POV)  
Ikuto sat across from me at the dinner table, but he didn't eat. He just stared at me. I ate the amazing food slowly, the staring was really getting to me.  
"What?" I asked, but it came out more cold than I wanted it to. Ikuto only smirked and leaned over to whisper in my ear.  
"You're adorable." He stated. A deep blush grazed my cheeks and I immediatley stood up. I remember the last time someone said that. And now that person made me attempt to commit suicide. I need some fresh air. I walked through the living room and out the door, taking in the gloomy sky and the salty air. Just like how I'm feeling right now. The wind made my long pink hair fly back. I sighed, taking it all in. What happens now? Do I go back with Tadase? Do I stay here? Do I start a new life? I wonder what Ami is thinking now. Ikuto followed me out and put his hands on my shoulders but didn't budge. He put me behind him and got into attack mode. I looked from behind Ikuto to see a blond hair boy running toward .Shit . Should I run?  
"What do you want kiddy king? Your stupid company already forced my sister in to working with you guys. Haven't you done enough?" Ikuto barked. Wait. Ikuto knew Tadase? Utau was forced into working with a company?What company?

So did you like it? This is way better now that xXShadowed SoulXx is here! R&R!


	4. Authors Note

Hey!Sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter!

I won't be the one updating the story anymore. Boo...but... My wonderful, amazing adorable, awesome, smart, creative, and absolutely fantastic co author xxShadowed Soulxx will! Yay! It'll be on this same account and Ill still try to help with the story, I just won't be actually writing it...

So stay tuned and look out for new chapters okay XD


	5. The Real Adventure Begins

**Me: Well, this is XxShadowed SoulxX, and as lovelaughlive said, I am taking over the story for her. I really hope you enjoy. There won't be much of a difference, since our writing styles are pretty much the same. Anyways, I though I might tell you a bit about myself. My name is Michelle, though I was originally named Robin, I am fourteen, and I have two sisters. We're actually triplets, though different ages. We look pretty much the same. The eldest is Misery. The middle child is Mariah. And then there's me. Enough with me talking, I really hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

(Normal POV)

"Why do you have Amu?! What have you done to her, thieving cat?!" Tadase yelled at the blue haired man, who only glared in return.  
"I happened to save her from drowning. And I'm not going to let you take her like you took Utau!" Ikuto retorted. If looks could kill, Tadase would be lying on the floor without a pulse.  
"I'm not going to take her! She's my girlfriend!" Tadase stated, taking a few steps closer to the pair. Amu's face turned red with anger and she stomped in front of Tadase.  
"GIRLFRIEND!? WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU HURT ME AND ABUSED ME AND FUCKED WITH THAT SLUTTY STRIPPER AND YOU CALL ME YOU'RE FUCKING GIRLFRIEND. TADASE IT WAS OVER A LONG TIME AGO!" Amu screamed and pushed Tadase so that he fell over. The pinkette's eyes glinted with tears as she grabbed Tadase by the collar and shook him. Ikuto pulled me off of him and hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down.  
"I just came to tell you that Ami isn't where you think she is. She isn't living it up. Easter has her. They have my little brother too! The only reason I treated you so badly was because Easter would kill them both." Tadase claimed. Amu scowled at him, pulled herself out of Ikuto's grasp, and grabbed Tadase by the collor yet again.  
"Listen here. You will take me to my little sister and we will save them together. After we save them, you pretend we never met and none of it never happened. Got it? I don't want to have any memory of you and your stupid little self." Amu dropped the blonde back onto the sand and went back into the house. She came back out a minute later with a jacket and her phone in her hands.  
"Let's go free them." Amu said to Tadase.  
"You think it's that easy? Easter moved them to Toronto, Canada. Plus, Easter is dangerous. They kill if they have to." Tadase explained. Amu sighed.  
"Fine. Take me to Canada and we'll sneak into Easter and take Ami and your brother back." Amu responded, her honey eyes showed no sign of fear.  
"Alright. In a week I'll take you to Canada and we get them." Tadase agreed.  
"Hey! I still exist over here!" Ikuto shouted. He helped Tadase off the ground.  
"You're taking me to Canada too. I have to save my sister." Ikuto said. Amu and Tadase exchanged glances, then nodded.  
"I'll see you in a week then." Tadase said and walked back to his car.  
And so the adventure begins.


	6. They Have Arrived

XxShadowed** SoulxX: I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. I have been busy with school and spending time with my boyfriend, so I haven't had much time to update. But now that school is out I have more time to update! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

(A week after the last occurence)

"Flight 20 to Toronto is now boarding." A monotone voice sounded throughout the airport. Amu stood up from her seat and adjusted her grey sweater. Ikuto and Tadase gathered their backpacks and they all walked to the line to board the plane.  
"When we get there, we get a hotel and Tadase will be our guide on where to go. I also have to visit.. a friend. We'll figure it out from there." Ikuto explained the plan to Amu and Tadase, who nodded. The flight would be long, so they had time to rest.  
"Amu-chan... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all of this before." Tadase started, but he shut up when Amu put her headphones on, blasted her music, and turned towards the window. Tadase sighed and him and Ikuto sat in an awkward silence. They reached Toronto eleven hours later, tired and weary. The current time was 11:00 p.m. Tadase went to go get a cab while Amu and Ikuto got a small snack.  
"Look, I know you despise him. I do as well. But unless you want the plan to be ruined, at least try to put up with him." Ikuto said to Amu, who hesitated, but nodded her softly. Her honey gold eyes were dull and tired, not glowing as they did years ago. Tadase came back and led Amu and Ikuto to the cab he had lulled. They threw their bags into the cab's trunk and got in.  
"Where you off to?" The cab driver asked. His voice was husky and deep.  
"The a cheap and close hotel if you will." Amu responded and pulled her hood up over her eyes.  
"The Pavillion sound good?" The driver asked.  
"Yeah. And if you could tell us where Field street is, that would be great." Tadase answered.  
"Field street eh? Not a good neighborhood. It's only about a half mile from The Pavillion. I've got a map. Here." The driver said as he handed a map to Tadase. A little while later, they reached the hotel. Tadase paid the driver and met up with Amu and Ikuto at the entrance. The hotel wasn't shiny and new and classy. It was a beige color with carpet with the designs you would see in a classroom. One chandelier lit up the whole lobby with the exception of small lights on the walls. A huge fireplace stood providing warmth in the corner. Amu made her way to the front desk and seeing no one there, she rang tapped the small bell, requesting assistance.  
"Welcome to The Pavillion, how can I help you?" A woman with long red hair tied into a ponytail and bright blue eyes greeted. Amu kept her hood over her eyes and cleared her throat.  
"One suite, two bedrooms, one week." Amu requested, her voice a bit thicker than normal. The woman nodded and fumbled for the key card.  
"What do we owe you?" Ikuto asked, coming up from behind Amu.  
"You don't pay until the end of your stay." The woman answered with a smile. Amu scoffed at the woman's cheery attitude and swiftly grabbed the key card. She walked down the hall to the left and started climbing the stairs.  
"Thank you." Ikuto thanked the desk woman and followed Amu, Tadase beside him. They found Amu on the second floor, fumbling to open the suite's door. She opened it and immediately threw her backpack on the rectangular wooden dining table.  
"You two get the bedrooms, I'm sleeping on the couch." Amu stated and plopped on the couch. Tadase and Ikuto opened their mouths to protest, but shut them when Amu let out a series of fake snored that seemed to be real. The boys exchanged a glance, then headed to their individual showers. After making sure they were gone, Amu opened her eyes and snatched her backpack. She dug through the bag and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Amu pulled out a 9mm pistol and supplies for molotovs. **(A/N: A molotov is a very dangerous weapon consisting of a rag and alcohol. Once lit, the molotov catches fire and can be thrown to catch something on fire. Don't ask how I know these things {Insert Evil Smile Here} Just kidding. I played 'The Last of Us' and alot of other games) **She also pulled out a shiv (Small craftable knife). Amu was set for tomorrow. She smiled again to herself, remembering what she had to do to get these weapons by airport security. Let's just say the janitor will have a hell of a good time finding bodies in his closet. Amu shoved the weapons back into her bag when she heard the showers turn off. She layed back down onto the couch and instead of fake sleeping, she actually fell asleep within the next five minutes. Ikuto came out of his room, sporting only a pair of navy blue sweat pants. He looked to Amu and sighed, then made his way over to her. Ikuto swiftly picked up Amu, who looked uncomfortable, and carried her to his room. The blue haired boy gently laid the pinkette on his bed and under the covers. He then got into the bed, but stayed on top of the blankets. His eyes drooped and the man slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. A New Friend

**XxShadowed SoulxX: Hey readers! I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I've had to babysit and go places and even work on my own story. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. And thank you for your continued support.**

Amu awoke from one of the most comfortable sleeps she had ever had. But it was weird because she had slept on the couch. The pinkette yawned and rubbed he eyes, only to find she wasn't on the couch. Rather on a bed. Next to a half-naked blue haired guy. Amu silently screamed and scooted off the bed and into the closet, where a bunch of Ikuto's already hung clothes fell on her. A crashing noise emitted from the accident and this awakened Ikuto and Tadase. Tadase ran to Ikuto's room and slammed open the door, only seeing Amu covered in T-shirts and yelling at Ikuto, who was rubbing his eyes and still half asleep.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Tadase yelled. Ikuto only chuckled, got up, and helped the protesting pinkette from out of the closet.  
"I didn't do anything. The clutz just fell in the closet." Ikuto retorted as he watched Amu leave. Despite being angry as fuck, Amu has a tint of pink on her cheeks. About an hour later, Ikuto and Tadase were rummaging through the hotel's fridge trying to find something to eat. With no luck, they both groaned.  
"Amu! Ikuto and I are going to the store!" Tadase exclaimed to Amu, who was in the shower with her music blasting on the counter. With no response, Tadase and Ikuto left the suite and made their way to a currency exchange. Amu, who heard what they had said, turned her music up louder and sang along to it.  
"_Learning how to react. I've spent most of my time. Catching my breath, letting it go. Turnin my cheek from the sake of the show."_ Amu sang as she scrubbed her hair. Little did she know, Ikuto had come back to change because he got splashed by a passing car. He chuckled quietly and kept listening to Amu sing. He actually thought her voice was beautiful, much like his sister's.  
"_Now that you know. This is my life. And I won't be told what's supposed to be right. Catchin my breath." _Ikuto smiled as he listened intently. What he didn't know was that Amu had turned the water off and was drying off. Ikuto was also too focused on the pinkette's beautiful singing to notice the bathroom door open. What he did notice was Amu gasp. Ikuto turned and saw Amu clad in only a towel. Ikuto's eyes widened at Amu. She had a perfect figure, something actually in her chest area, and long legs. Ikuto blushed slightly and turned around respectfully.  
"I didn't see anything!" He stated before her walked off to his bedroom to change. Amu, who was now blushing, shut the bathroom door and slid down against the door. Her face was brick-red and she was breathing heavily. Tadase came back five minutes later with his hands full of plastic bags. Amu was changed and drying her hair with a small white towel. She wore a white and red polka dot tank top and grey sweats. Ikuto, who hadn't left the room since the incident, came out and started to make the mac and cheese with the available pot.

(The next day)

Amu awoke to someone shaking her gently. Her eyes opened to see Ikuto holding her shoulders and peering into her eyes.  
"Tadase is asleep and I wanted to know if you wanted to go and look at weapons and get a good look at Easter's building." Ikuto explained. Amu nodded and pulled on a blue hoodie. They slipped out the door quietly and walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk. It was seven a.m. and the sun was just barely peaking above the tall buildings. Amu and Ikuto walked down the street and followed their map, later finding Field Street. The street was a bit dark and had run down buildings and houses with boarded up windows. Amu shivered at the sight and walked with Ikuto to the only decent looking building. It was a very tall office looking building with many windows. The doors were the kind that you pull and Ikuto was about to look through the window, but the door was slammed open.

"Get out you useless piece of crap!" A masculine voice screamed before throwing out a tall lady with long indigo hair. The girl shot up and banged on the door.

"No please! RIMA! I'll get you out you promise!" The girl shouted. Amu and Ikuto ran up to her, only to find out that the girl wasn't in fact a girl. Rather a guy with seriously long hair.


End file.
